Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-6281696-20140712161630/@comment-6281696-20140713184424
Who the hell combines a figher & an assasin, those two are eachother anti-theses which genius thought that could possibly end up being balanced in any way shape or form? Seriously, an assasin has High burst, low consistent damage with low defenses, an fighter has low burst but high consistent damage and high defenses. Either It'd be an awefull assasin, an awefull fighter or ridiculously OP as it combines the best of both worlds while eliminating the weaknesses each class has. As for others having higher burst, not the point, his burst is high enough to instantly kill squishies so yes 800 is high. 1500 is obviously higher but overkill serves no purpose so it's kind of a moot point against squishy targets. Anyway the point here is that we have a bruiser who has the damage to effectivly be an assasin, without even needing an assasin build, which is, well really really dumb balancewise. As for dodging his Q, not going to matter at all if all he has to do is walk up to me. Vaynes range is 550, The range on kick is 375, which leaves a distance of 275 for him to cover. That's less than a second walking even for the slowest of champions, and about ~0.6s for a lee with normal T2 boots, not taking into account any other possible movementspeed buffs or all of his gapclosers. That's not enough of a distance to even begin kiting. Hell, the slow from tempest already has nearly the same range as Vayne's AA's. I think the best I've managed is probably to get him to halfhealth 1v1 by tumbling away and what not until he manages to catch up and just instantly kills me. Which is well, rather extreme. As for CC, their team actually didn't have much CC beyond Lee (The rest was Vlad, Zed, Soraka & Ez), so that wasn't even a possible problem. Look, I'm not saying I should dominate him as Vayne. I'm just genuinly curious how Riot envisions I should react to him, with any champion really, in order to stand any chance whatsoever of winning when the player using him is actually halfdecent with him. Basicly I'm asking what in the world Riot imagines is supposed to pass for an effective counter strategy against a champion that's an extremely good duellist, has high enough burst to assasinate squishies, is one of the sturdier champions in the game, is almost resourceless when played well, has low CD's, has extremely good mobility, has good anti AA-based CC, and a good chunk of free lifesteal and spellvamp. And no, dogpiling on top of him with your entire team is not a "good" counter. 1) The fact that he'd need 5 opponents to defeat him is just silly, plus what the hell is supposed to be the counter in 5v5 situations then if he's supposed to be taken 5v1, are you supposed to somehow play 10v5? And 2) with his loaded skillset he's actually one of the few champions who stands a realistic though small chance of winning, and a rather good chance of surviving, a 5v1 if the opponents are heavy on skillshots.